Janna Ordonia
'Janna Ordonia '''jest jedną z uczennic Akademii Strumyczek oraz przyjaciółką Star i Marco. Wydaje się być złośliwą i powodującą kłopoty dziewczyną przez co często zostaje za karę po lekcjach. Wygląd Janna ma czarne, krótkie włosy sięgające do szyi, brązowe oczy, oraz jasną karnację. Nosi oliwkową czapkę, oliwkową bluzkę, turkusową narzutę oraz ciemnożółtą spódnicę. Nosi również brązowe buty. Charakter Janna jest pewną siebie dziewczyną lubiącą ryzyko. Uwielbia powodować kłopoty, co pokazuje w odcinku "Mewberty", gdy zabiera Marco jego klucze. Często pokazuje swoje nadmierne zainteresowanie okultyzmem, czarną magią i innymi paranormalnymi rzeczami. Gdy dostaje Księgę Zaklęć Star, od razu pragnie ją wykorzystać. W "Interdimensional Field Trip" widzimy, jak zachwyca się wszystkimi dziwacznymi rzeczami, które widzi w innym wymiarze. W odcinku "Hungry Larry" lub "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" Janna nie cofa się przed zorganizowaniem rytuału przywołania Głodnego Leszka i Bon Bona. Jest chętna na wszelkie tego typu rozrywki. Janna często za swoje zachowanie musi zostawać w szkole po lekcjach. Przykładowo w odcinku "Girls' Day Out" musiała siedzieć zamknięta w klasie z innymi uczniami powodującymi kłopoty, a w odcinku "Collateral Damage" musiała za karę sprzątać podwórko przed szkołą. Choć Janna zwykle zgrywa pewną siebie i mroczną osobę, nie jest trudno ją wystraszyć. W odcinku "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" wspięła się na drzewo uciekając przed grupką szczurów i nie chciała zejść dopóki nie odeszły. W czwartym sezonie poznajemy bliżej charakter Janny. W odcinku "Jannanigans" widzimy, że jest przerażona tym, że zapomniała sposobu, by dostać się na Mewni. To pokazuje, że w środku jest również łagodną osobą. W "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse" dziewczyna jest bardzo opiekuńcza, gdy zajmuje się potworami skrzywdzonymi przez Minę Loveberry. Relacje Star Butterfly right|thumb W pierwszym sezonie serialu, Janna i Star są zwyczajnymi znajomymi ze szkoły. Znają się, ale nie spędzają ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu. Ich przyjaźń rodzi się w sezonie drugim. Widzimy je wtedy razem o wiele częściej. Janna czasami pojawia się w domu swojej przyjaciółki, co nie zdarza się z każdym. Dziewczyny zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć w trudnych sytuacjach. W "Starcrushed" widzimy, że Star zalicza dziewczynę do grona swoich bliskich przyjaciół. Janna jest zawsze gotowa jej pomóc, co pokazuje w odcinkach "Rest in Pudding" lub "Deep Dive". Niekiedy jej zachowanie potrafi nieco denerwować Star, ale obie dobrze się dogadują. Marco Diaz left|thumb Janna uwielbia denerwować Marco, co jego często irytuje. Dziewczyna wydaje się nie szanować jego prywatności. W odcinku "Gift of the Card" ma pełny dostęp do jego portfela, a w "Naysaya" okazuje się, że trzyma swoje rzeczy za ścianką jego szkolnej szafki. Mimo częstego zgrywania żartów wobec niego, Janna lubi Marco i czasem okazuje mu, że docenia jego działania. W odcinku "Cleaved" dziewczyna oficjalnie nazywa go przyjacielem i pomaga mu spotkać się ponownie ze Star. Słowniryk thumb|right Janna poznaje Słowniryka, gdy wchodzi w posiadanie Księgi Zaklęć w "Mewberty". Widzimy przez chwilę jak karmi go budyniem, by pozwolił jej użyć magii. Jako, że Słowniryk jest istotą magiczną, Janna wydaje się go lubić, gdyż przepada za tego typu rzeczami. W odcinku "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" komplementuje klejnot na jego głowie. Tom Lucitor thumb|left Janna i Tom początkowo nie przepadają za sobą, gdy muszą spędzać razem czas w odcinku "Junkin' Janna. Demon nie wykazuje zainteresowania rozrywkami, jakie proponuje dziewczyna. Janna często denerwuje go swoim specyficznym zachowaniem. Ostatecznie jednak okazuje się, że nieco się polubili. Eclipsa Butterfly right|thumb Od czasu, gdy Janna zaczęła częściej pojawiać się na Mewni, polubiła Eclipsę. Często stara się pomóc w różnych sytuacjach, w których jest potrzebna. W "Meteora's Lesson" zgadza się, aby popilnować dla niej Meteory, natomiast w "Ready, Aim, Fire zajmuje się jej mężem po tym, jak został zraniony przez Minę. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki * Posiada dane osobowe Marco, włączając paszport, numer ubezpieczenia społecznego i odciski palców. * Jej ulubiony kolor to różowy, co przyznała w odcinku "Sleepover". * Szkolna szafka Janny znajduje się zaraz obok szafki Hope. * Nazwisko Janny zostaje ujawnione w książce ''Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension. * W "Deep Dive" Janna odwiedza Mewni po raz pierwszy. Kategoria:Echo Creek Kategoria:Postaci z Ziemi Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Postaci